maxigamertestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoko Sakura
Kyoko Sakura '''is one of the main characters in the ''Madoka Magica '''series. Personality Kyoko is fairly stubborn and has a fiery personality. She can be self-centered when she wants to be, though this is just a facade she made to herself and to others, since she's actually really sympathetic and tender. She really does love people and there are many precious to her, but after going through multiple bad experiences, she decided to cover up those feelings and become a totally different person, even though she couldn't transform completely. In the end, she couldn't even handle herself. It is thought she was afraid of getting herself hurt again, as well as the people she cared for the most. She values food a lot and loves to eat. She may have experienced trauma from her family's death giving her an eating disorder of sorts, or erasing the memory of hunger. She is rather tomboyish, with barely any femininity at all if any. She is competitive and after her family's death was introduced to the principles of "Dog eat dog world", "you get what you pay for" and "Kill or be killed/Eat or be eaten" and started to live by them. Appearance Kyoko has long, pale red hair which is always seen up in a high ponytail tied by a black ribbon. She has a set of risen bangs which frame her red eyes. In her casual clothes, Kyoko wears a black crop-top hidden by a light seafoam hoodie which zips up near both the top and bottom. She wears denim shorts with fur around the bottom edges, and black below-the-knee boots. In her magical girl form, she wears a dark red dress with an opening for her soulgem and a mandarin collar. The borders of the dress are covered with thick white ruffles that cover the opening of her dress and go down to the back of it. She wears white armsleeves that go halfway up her bicep, with black buttoned cuffs arond her wrists. Underneath, she wears a pleated pink skirt and a black corset with white detailing. She wears tall red boots with white cuffs and white symbols, and black thigh-high tights. Her weapon in her magical girl form is a gold, silver, and red spear. Quotes * ''"Don't ever waste food. I'll kill you if you do." * "A magical girl's wish is supposed to be for herself and should never be made for anyone else." * "Miracles aren't free you know. When you wish for hope, it creates an equivalent despair. That's how the balance of this world is preserved. " * "Rush in there right now and break his hands and legs so he'll never be able to use them again. Make it so he won't be able to do anything without you anymore. Then he'll be yours. His heart, body, everything." * "You shouldn't continue regretting things. You've already paid too much for what you got." * "It sucks to be alone..." * "I'll just put her dumb, rookie-ass out of commission. Permanently." * "I became a magical girl because I loved stories where love and courage won out in the end." * "If you're just living for your own sake, it's all up to you. No hard feelings, no regrets." * "Who cares what anyone else thinks? It's your life. Do whatever you want to do. That's the right way to live." * "I never wanted to save the world or make everyone happy. I never wanted to play God like that. If I could just save my family, and my friends… If I could just be a hero like that, I’d be happy." * "I beg you, God... If this is how my life ends... Let me see a happy dream. Just once..." Gallery ' 008FvxK.jpg madoka_039_cs1w1_1280x1235.jpg puella_magi_madoka_magica____sakura_1_render_by_anouet-d5sk4h0.png puella_magi_madoka_magica____sakura_2_render_by_anouet-d5sk4l7.png tumblr_mwfqlhkZFz1qjkedbo1_1280.png Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica_Sakura_Kyoko_Cosplay_Wig.jpg ' Category:Okami's Favorite Characters